


Untitled

by qadreel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Other, PWP, Tentacles, dubcon, noncon, season 9 castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qadreel/pseuds/qadreel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, he’s dragged off of the ground by something unknown. He shouts, but his mouth is covered. The man knows he’s in trouble when he feels something slimy underneath his shirt. He jumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's sort of consenting? By the end he's completely consenting, but at first it is rape. It's Castiel and a tentacle monster, I decided that it was a tulpa sort of deal. Look, this is just smut. It's complete porn.

Suddenly, he’s dragged off of the ground by something unknown. He shouts, but his mouth is covered. The man knows he’s in trouble when he feels something slimy underneath his shirt. He jumps.

Castiel isn’t new to monsters. He’s seen them all. Of course, he hasn’t delved that much into tulpas and what they could be. This was a tulpa, but it wasn’t just a normal “monster”. No, this was a tentacle beast thought up purely for the purpose of breeding and intercourse.

Cas is struggling now, tentacles wrapping around his body, tearing at his clothes, prodding at his mouth, between his thighs, and _oh, God, not there. Anywhere but there._ He tries to scream out but as soon as he opens his mouth, one of the long tentacles slipped into his mouth and down his throat, making him gag and gasp for air, but none came. Tears started to form as he realized he was helpless. He’d have to wait it out; wait for the tentacle monster to just go away, finish with him and leave.

The tentacle in his mouth begins to move and _God it’s fucked up_ , but he can feel himself starting to enjoy it. He’s only ever been with one girl, and well, that girl kind of killed him. Other than that, it was just countless fantasies about Dean, Meg, Sam, Benny, and _fuck_ it was **wrong** and **_gross_** , but he even thought about _Gabriel_. Yes, the angel was curious. Maybe this would be the perfect time to explore?

Castiel stops struggling and learns to breathe through his nose. He gags again when a smaller tentacle drags across his nipples, the buds perking and getting stiff instantly. Cas’ vessel was sensitive. He already knew that.

The monster seems to take that as a good sign and soon his nipples are getting stroked relentlessly. Castiel can’t hold back the moans that slip out. His body is definitely working against him, reacting in ways that he didn’t know he could. He pushes into the touch the little bit that he can, trying to get more. His cock is dripping by now and he just wants more.

Two tentacles spread his legs open wider, another prodding at his entrance. Cas jumps and struggles again, knowing he isn’t ready for this. No, angels can’t feel much pain. Dean practically broke his hand when he punched Castiel for the first time, so Cas wouldn’t feel much, but he knew he wasn’t ready. It wasn’t a physical thing with him, rather, it was psychological.

The monster, of course, doesn’t care.

It pushes in and Castiel shouts, but his voice is muffled by the tentacle fucking his throat. He’s struggling again when he feels the pull of the tentacle inside of him. It pulls out almost completely before diving back in all the way to his stomach, making a bulge. Tears drip down his cheeks because yes, it hurts. Fuck does it hurt. He was stronger before. Now? Not so much.

Moans get pushed out of him as his nipples are played with while the bigger tentacle fucks him in the ass. He relaxes a bit, the tentacle in his mouth pulling out to wrap around his cock. Castiel whines and whimpers, squirming in its hold, fucking himself back on the tentacle.

He can’t deny that this whole thing is arousing.

There was just something about how degrading this all was that turned him on like nothing else. Human emotions weren’t new, no, but arousal was something he’d not gotten used to yet.

“ _A-ah!_ ” Castiel groans, throwing his head back when the large tentacle presses down on that bundle of nerves that has Cas seeing stars in no time.

He’s a mess.

The seraph is begging for more, trying to get as much friction as he can. He’s begging the monster for more. _Harder, faster, deeper, please let me come. Please. Please._

He blacks out when he finally comes, waking up an hour later in a motel bed, fully dressed. Sam and Dean are waiting there.

He has a lot of explaining to do.

 

 


End file.
